


Stranger in a Strange Land

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Big Bang, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for zara_zee's Dean Winchester Big Bang 2019





	Stranger in a Strange Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zara_Zee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zara_Zee/gifts).



Only one [](https://deanwbigbang.livejournal.com/profile)[deanwbigbang](https://deanwbigbang.livejournal.com/) this year (which is probably just as well, given my state of disarray over the challenges I have on my plate!). But I was delighted to snaffle the talented mistress of story-telling herself, [](https://zara-zee.livejournal.com/profile)[](https://zara-zee.livejournal.com/)zara_zee! Lucky me!

Without further ado - the banner. Story link **[HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816624/chapters/42036344)**   
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816624/chapters/42036344)

The first scene that jumped out at me was the first one I decided to have a bash at - ball point pen then coloured digitally.  
The art contains violence and gore (though if you aren't old enough to see this then you shouldn't be watching SPN!) and the second piece is kind of spoilery.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/5R7dH6)

It's a subtle kind of spoiler really...the sort that might not be obvious until you read the fic.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47112241091/in/photostream/)

Process:  
Here's the ball point pen drawing for the pic of Dean fighting the tempter demon. I didn't use pencil so there was no rubbing out! Meep.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/1GsB5e)  
And the watercolour for the banner and main picture  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/47112241631/in/photostream/)  
I scanned it but the light was so bright it washed out the picture and made the white paper very bright, so this is a version that I tried to fiddle with in PS to get it more like the actual thing. It didn't work on that count but I kind of liked the effect.  
Here's a close up crop of Dean's face  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/32170211077/in/photostream/)  
I drew Dean's face very lightly in H pencil but everything else was just painted without drawing lines first. I used masking tape to try and keep the spikes nice and spikey.

And finally this is the aquarelle and HB pencil sketch of Micheal that I overlaid digitally for the main picture.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/EWdyAr)  
I tried this particular reference a grand total of six times and NONE of my efforts looked right. This was the closest in terms of a likeness, but after this I'd had enough. LOL! I probably should have tried a different reference but this expression was too perfect.


End file.
